


Robin and the Spotless Mind

by TheBuejay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Actual Evil parents, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/F, F/M, Magic hides and enchants people, TW: Of actual fights, TW:Parents kill child, tw:blood, tw:death, tw:gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuejay/pseuds/TheBuejay
Summary: If there’s one thing Damian Wayne hates, it is not knowing something. When a new hero arrives in Gotham, Lady Beetle, Damian is unable to discover any information about her. He’s even more frustrated when another woman, Bridgette, becomes his fathers, personal assistant. His family may be fine with having the bare minimum, but Damian refuses. There is something going on and he is going to figure it out.Bridgette only remembers green eyes, people screaming, and an evil laugh. Tikki assures her it’s from another life, and that she is safe. Why does it feel like something is missing? That the person who she truly is is missing?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Robin and the Spotless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Glad to see you again. Sorry that this is not an update of a fic that you may want me to update.... I fell into a hole of Damianette and haven't been able to breathe. Add that to graduate school and other aspects in my life... its a mess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story though. 
> 
> And a warning, this is may be considered OOC for many of the characters.

Robin looked over the city with ease. He had been doing this for over eight years, not counting the unfortunate debacle of his death, and he still got a sense of elation from the view of Gotham from up above. This sense was lost due to an overwhelming feeling of foreboding. Something had arrived in the city and he was not certain why he was feeling this way. He wasn't even certain how he knew something had arrived, but he knew it was a threat to Gotham. All he knew was whatever it was would meet its match. He wasn’t the Son of Batman for nothing.

* * *

A flash of light and a giant pile of clothes landed in a disorganized heap in the middle of a rotten alleyway.

“Oh, oh my feathers!” A blue flash flew up. “What are we to do? What are we to do?!”

A few more blurs came to hover by the blue spot, a green turtle-like figure rubbed his head. “Tikki, I do not usually agree with Duusu, but this is a different situation than anything we have been in before. What are we doing?” The other animal-like creatures crowded the air and all stared at the Ladybug.

The red figure in question floated close to a black and blue face that was too still. The Ladybug let out a soft sob and seemed to curl into itself. The rest of the floating creatures all bowed their heads. A purring sound began as another tiny figure flew to join the Ladybug.

The purring stopped after a few moments, “Teeks, what are we going to do?” The small cat landed on the chest that barely moved. "We can't let her stay out here."

The Ladybug stopped her tears and seemed to become larger than all of the Kwamis gathered. She threw off her fears and sadness to assemble the other Kwamis together. “We’re going to protect her as she did us like she still does protect us.” The eyes of the Kwamis left their appointed leader to look at the young woman who gave her life for them. “We can’t lose her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat based on a Barbie film my nieces made me watch. It is extremely loosely based on the film because only one element remains the same and it is not an uncommon trope. Let me know if you figure it out though! This story enacts some themes from Miraculous that I find interesting and I have attempted to explore in other fics.


End file.
